


Nylon & Silk

by buckdiaz



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Collars, Lingerie, M/M, Swearing, shit writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckdiaz/pseuds/buckdiaz
Summary: 21. Thigh high stockings and garter belt. - From the "64 Sensory Prompts" list.Listen, I've had the worst writers block for months and this is so shit but its the most Ive written in forever so I'm posting it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Nylon & Silk

Buck was frustrated. Lying on his back, his feet off the bed as he stared angrily up at the ceiling as he slowly felt the stocking, that he’d been carefully pulling up his leg and tried to secure to the garter belt he was currently also wearing, slide down his leg for the hundredth time. 

He had just wanted to surprise Eddie. Just show him how much he appreciated him and loved him. The last few weeks had been busy as all hell and he just wanted to dress up, feel sexy and treat his man. 

But now…. Now he was definitely not pouting, crossing his arms as he felt his eyes sting cause the straps on the garter belt was super difficult to fasten, kept snapping off and the thigh high stockings had the worst grip around the hem and wouldn’t stay up. Nope.. He was not doing that. Definitely not. 

”Buck, Im back” Buck sat up quickly as he heard Eddie calling out. Getting off the bed, Buck rushed over to the door and slammed it shut. ”Buck? You okay?” Buck grimaced and looked down on himself. ”Yeah, fine. So good” He had to refrain from smacking himself in the face. Super smooth. 

”Babe, you sure?” He could hear Eddie walking over. ”Can I come in?” Eddie asked as he stood outside the door. Buck sighed before walking back over to the bed and sitting down. ”I guess” He replied and stared down at the floor. 

As he listened to Eddie opening the door, he pouted. ”It was supposed to be a surprise but I can’t get it to stay together” he whined as he tugged on one of the straps on the garter belt. ”Evan, babe, this is the best surprise” Eddie said as he grabbed Buck’s head and tilted it up. ”but I didn’t get it on right, it keeps falling down!” Buck pouted and looked away. 

Eddie smiled down at his adorable boyfriend. ”Will you let me help you? If you still want to wear it?” he asked. Buck just nodded with his little pout still very much present on his face. Pulling Buck up on his feet, Eddie brought him in for a kiss as he ran his hands down Buck’s chest. Taking a little step back, he twisted the garter belt so it was just right. 

Grabbing the stockings, he pulled them up Buck’s long legs before grabbing one of the straps to secure it. The clasps was a bit weird so Eddie understood that Buck had struggled with it. ”Are these new too?” Eddie asked as he glanced at the black silk panties Buck was wearing. 

”Yeah, they came with the set. Do you like them?” Buck asked as Eddie started fastening the stocking on the other leg. ”You look so good, baby. Best surprise I’ve ever gotten” Eddie said as he stood up and stepped back. ”Okay, give me a little twirl. Let me see” 

Buck grinned and did a slow twirl for Eddie. He loved the feeling of the silk and the nylon on his skin. It was so smooth, light and feminine. He felt a little shiver run through his body as he stood up a bit taller, pushing his hip out the side as he looked at himself in the mirror. 

”You look so fucking pretty, babe” Eddie said as he walked up to him, pressing a kiss to Buck’s back before letting his hands roam over Buck’s chest. ”I do think you need one more thing to complete the look though” Eddie smiled as he stepped away and walked over to the dresser. 

Pulling out a box, he opened it and grabbed the black leather collar, the little padlock and the key belonging to it. Opening the buckle on the collar, Eddie grinned as he saw Buck was eagerly waiting to have the collar put on him. Putting the collar around Buck’s neck, Eddie centered the clasps in the front before securing it with the padlock. 

”There. Now the look is complete” Eddie said as he pocketed the key for safe keeping. ”My pretty little babe” Eddie mused as he pulled Buck in for a kiss. They were going to have a lot of fun tonight for sure.


End file.
